Inuyasha's story
by Roxxi Blue Eyed Wolf
Summary: Naraku captured Inuyasha and is now keeping him locked in the dungeon, using him as a sex toy. Sesshoumaru is doing the same to kagome. What will happen? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's POV 

"Hold the fuck still" Naraku growled finally succeeding in chaining my arms and legs to the bed posts. "Please just stop" I begged "I'm Kagome's mate...I don't want to do this...It isn't right...Please" Naraku claimed in to the bed with me, completely naked, ignoring my pleas for him to quit. "Stop please, please" I begged one last final time, but it was a futile cry. He would do what ever it is that he wanted with my body weather I liked (or wanted it for that matter) or not. His mouth took mine again hungrily; his arms trapped me close against him. Naraku forced upon me what should only have been given in love. His thrust was hard and accurate, opening me to him. A hot, searing pain came and went. I screamed out in pain. "Take it, you horny ass bitch" Naraku growled in my ear. He moaned quietly. Unfortunately my body was totally at his command, moving as he moved. "Nah ah st stop" I begged. My cries where as tiny as a doll's cries. His head dropped down to allow his hungry mouth to follow a curving trail down my throat, and across my collarbone. His rough hands traveled over the entire corse of my body. His cheek scratched mine. He kissed me but his kiss still held no form of gentleness what so ever. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to try to keep from crying out any more and tried to endure this form pure torture. Finally he loosened his grip on my neck, shoulders, and upper rib cage and brought his fingertips from my lips to cheeks, following them with his own lips. I moaned, swallowing back my cries. My cheeks were wet with tears. I kept my eyes shut tightly. I felt his lips press down on them softly then felt him kiss my lips. After a couple of long moments of silence, he lifted himself away from me. I dared not speak or move for fear he would return. I heard him sigh deeply before I felt his index finger trace a line down my chest and then down my stomach. He kept it there for a moment. Then he murmured, "sleep well,' and unchained my arms and legs from the bed posts. I heard his slow departing footsteps and opened my eyes just as the door closed. My held in tears burst forth and my shoulders shook. I embraced my naked body and sobbed hysterically. Finally after about five minuets of sobbing uncontrollably, I was able to sit up and stop crying. I stared through the darkness in complete and total disbelief, questioning what in the hell had just happened to me."Maybe, just maybe it was only a nightmare" I thought silently to myself. I cringed. I wanted very much to deny it, but my body, still trembling from his kisses and his violation, would not permit me to ignore or pretend that nothing had happened in this dungeon room tonight. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, bracing myself against the ice cold, hard wall as I went along. I put on the light and looked into the cracked and broken mirror at myself. My face was streaked with tears, blood, and my face was slightly red. My neck, shoulders, and chest were a blotchy red color from Naraku's forced kisses and caresses. The sight of myself this way hammered home what had happened. I grew dizzy again and had to sit down. After a series of deep breaths, I was able to stand up again. I put out the light and returned, once again to bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me back into its arms and turn me away from this hard and shocking world.

Well what d'ya think? I know its really short but that's all I could think of at the time. sorryz! .

I need more ideas for chapter 2 (Kagome and Sesshoumaru's chapter) Can some one help meh please? I also need a editor. Any one interested? I would really really really appreciate the help.


	2. Chapter 2

is Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's chapter)

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome handing her the note he held in his hand. "Read it"he whispered in her earbefore turning and walking quickly out of the small dungeon room. She opened the note and read...

Slave, Know this:

You are not my mate. You will never become my mate. You have no claim on my assets or my income. You are not expected to cook for me, or keep house for me, or sew for me, or bear my children. You are solely my sex slave. Your goal and purpose in life from now on is to serve my sexual pleasure.

You will concentrate all your attention and initiative toward attracting, arousing, stimulating, intensifying, and satisfying my sexual lust.

You will at all times wear a slave collar symbolizing your status as my personal property. You will not handle or attempt to remove the slave collar other than at my direct command.

You will submit to any brands or tattoos that I choose to place on your body to proclaim your slave status.

You will acknowledge that you are a sex slave and that I am your master whenever you are asked. You will identify me as your master when making introductions.

You will come quickly to me and kneel before me whenever I enter your apartment.

You will strip and remain naked whenever you are in your apartment. While there you will wear nothing that covers or conceals any part of your breasts, or your buttocks.

You will shave or otherwise remove the hair from your pubic area as well as your legs. You will keep these areas smooth and stubble-free at all times.

You will never wear panties, pantyhose, or any undergarment that covers or conceals any part of your shaved cunt.

You will never wear a bra or any undergarment that covers your nipples.

You will dress to keep your breasts on display; at all times it must be possible for a casual observer to see the full shape of your breasts and the condition (erect or not) of your nipples. You will wear low-cut blouses or tops to expose much of your breasts most of the time. You will wear see-through blouses whenever socially acceptable.

You will dress to keep your ass on display; at all times it must be possible for a casual observer to see the full shape of your buttocks, hips and thighs.

You will wear only miniskirts no longer than midway between your cunt and the top of your kneecaps. I will place a tattoo mark on your thigh which your skirts must never cover.

You will wear high-heeled shoes or boots (four inches or higher) at all times, including when in your apartment, except for sleeping and for exercising at a gym. You will wear shoes with ankle straps that close with small padlocks to display your slave status. You will wear boots that are perfectly skin-tight, conforming to the curves of your ankles and calves.

You will dress for all social gatherings outside your apartment to be the most sexually provocative female present.

You will expose and display your naked breasts or shaved cunt to anyone at any time at my command. You will not deliberately expose your nipples or cunt in public at other times.

You will wear mostly leather clothing. You will choose leather that is thin, soft, and glossy, not bulky or stiff. You will also wear stretchy fabrics, shiny soft silks, sheer fabrics, stretchy lace, and very soft clinging knits. You will dress mostly in white, soft blue, or black.

You will wear, whenever possible, garments that could be removed from your bound spread-eagled body without your active cooperation. You will have custom-made leather jeans, stretch pants, and thin nylon shorts all with full-length zippers down both outer seams; blouses with full-length zippers, buttons, or lacing on both sleeves; and other garments with similar features that make it obviously easy to strip you naked.

You will actively seek out and present for my approval sexually provocative clothing and accessories. You will maintain a collection of catalogs of Command: sexy clothing.

You will acquire waist nipper corsets that reduce your natural waist measurement by six inches. You will wear them with certain outfits that I select.

You will acquire a grope suit designed to tickle and stimulate your cunt and breasts and keep you in a state of intense sexual arousal.

You will wear anything I place on you, whether clothing, jewelry, or restraints, until I remove it or order you to remove it.

You will wear your hair very long, and will style and maintain it to enhance your attractiveness and sex appeal.

You will wear a two-foot light flexible spreader bar between your legs when sleeping to establish the habit of keeping your legs spread and remaining sexually vulnerable and available for fucking at all times.

You will exercise regularly to meet the strength and endurance requirements I establish for you, because fucking, cock-sucking, bondage, and punishment are physically demanding activities. The initial requirements are 10 pushups (from toes), 30 situps, 3 chinups, and a two mile run.

You will maintain good posture at all times, keeping your head up, your back straight, your shoulders back thrusting your breasts up and forward, and your tummy in. You will never slump or slouch.

You will study and practice the female arts of sexual intercourse in all their variations. You will work at enhancing my pleasure in fucking you. You will learn to stop all motions at my command. You will learn to move your hips in perfect synchronization with my fucking strokes, and to adjust your movements as my rhythm changes.

You will exercise your vaginal and anal muscles to meet the size, strength, endurance, and control requirements I establish for you. You will learn to squeeze with your cunt and your ass in many ways. You will practice your progress using instrumented dildoes.

You will study male sexual anatomy, physiology, and psychology. You will apply what you learn to enhancing my sexual pleasures.

You will study my body, my penis, my other erogenous and sensitive areas, my sexual likes and dislikes, my emotional triggers, the pace and timing of my arousal and orgasms, and my moods. You will learn to maintain me at a high level of sexual arousal for extended periods, and to bring me to orgasm rapidly upon command.

You will study your own sexual responses, erogenous and sensitive areas, ticklish areas, the pace and timing of your arousal and orgasms, and moods. You will tell me all these things about yourself. You will study and practice the art of fellatio in all its variations. You will learn and practice the deep-throat technique. You will learn to retain my semen in your mouth or to swallow it at my command. You will suck my cock on command or at my gesture. You will acknowledge that you are a practiced and frequent cock-sucker whenever asked by anyone.

You will study and practice the arts of massage, including all ways of sexually stimulating me with your hands. You will become expert at stroking and squeezing my penis and scrotum with your hands. You will become expert at massage for relaxing me. You will acquire and maintain a collection of creams, oils, and lotions for use in massaging my body.

You will study and practice the arts of erotic body kissing. You will learn to stimulate me by nibbling, kissing, and sucking my nipples, my neck, and other sensitive areas of my body.

You will study and practice the art of French kissing. You will always accept kisses with your mouth open and you will never break a kiss. You will invite intrusion by my tongue, and use your tongue to stimulate my mouth. When I kiss you in a standing position, you will raise your hands above your head thus raising your arms and opening your body for fondling.

You will study and practice the arts of exotic erotic dancing, including strip-tease, tassel-twirling, belly-dancing, and go-go. You will maintain a collection of appropriate recorded music to accompany your dancing.

You will study and practice the art of sexually provocative walking. You will swivel your hips, strut, and flaunt your femaleness whenever you walk in my presence or in public.

You will adopt a variety of sexually provocative postures for standing, sitting, and lying down, both clothed and naked. You will at all times keep your legs and your lips at least slightly parted to symbolize your constant sexual availability to me. You will actively seek out and invent new sexy poses.

You will practice kneeling to acknowledge your slavery in the proper sex-slave posture: knees apart, back straight, hands on outer thighs, elbows back, breasts lifted and thrust forward. You will keep your eyes lowered, directed below my waist, when in my presence.

You will study and practice the feminine arts of flirting and cock-teasing. You will exercise these arts toward me whenever you are in my presence, and you will flirt with other men at my command. You will study and practice the arts of double-entendre and sexy wordplay. You will practice the use of teasing sexy talk before and during punishment to enhance my pleasure.

You will study and practice the arts of erotically stimulating moans and exclamations and colorful language during sex play and intercourse.

You will research aphrodisiac and stimulating foods and drugs, for yourself and for me. You will acquire and use those your researches and experiments find most effective.

You will acquire and maintain a collection of sex toys, including hand dildoes, dildo vibrators, anal probes, anal vibrators, cock rings, penis vibrators, breast squeezers, nipple suction devices, nipple vibrators, french ticklers, clit suction devices, clit ticklers, clitoral vibrators, penis pumps, mechanical fucking devices, and chemical stimulants.

You will study and practice the uses of all of your sex toys, and offer them to me for use whenever appropriate.

You will submit to bondage at any time and any place. You will place yourself in bondage or restraints at my command. You will acquire a collection of bondage equipment, including leather blindfolds, gags, bits, jaw spreaders, bridles, thumb cuffs, wrist cuffs, elbow cuffs, ankle cuffs, arm binders, neck cuffs, posture collars, spreader bars, racks, stocks, waist nippers, partial penetratiors, butt plugs, labia spreaders, harnesses, ropes, straps, buckles, pulleys, chains, and locks.

You will have installed and maintain a variety of anchor bolts, eyes, and pulleys for bondage and suspension in the ceiling, walls, and floor of your apartment, in the playroom, in the bedroom, on the bed, in the living room.

You will help me design and use a sex altar: a leather-covered padded bench with attachment points enabling me to bind a woman's body completely immobile and spread totally open and available for feeling and fucking. You will clean, maintain and repair the sex altar and keep it ready for use at all times. You will arrange yourself for binding on the sex altar at my command.

You will help me design,and test a rape rack: a device with movable, adjustable arms to hold a woman's wrists, ankles, neck, waist, and other body parts in whatever position I choose to place her. You will clean, maintain and repair the rape rack and keep it ready for use at all times. You will adjust the rape rack to any specified posture and lock yourself into it at my command. You will keep all bondage equipment neatly stored and ready for use.

You will help me design, test, and improve a sex machine that will arouse, stimulate, maintain, intensify, and control a woman's sexual responses and induce, control, and time her orgasms automatically or by remote control while keeping her body fully on display.

You will submit to punishment at any time and any place. You will place yourself in position for punishment at my command.

You will acquire and maintain a collection of sexual punishment equipment, including whips, cat-o-nine-tails, crops, canes, switches, paddles, tit whips, pussy whips, breast clamps, nipple clamps, nipple weights, labia clamps, clitoris clamps, cunt stretchers, anus stretchers, tight corsets,electrical prods, cunt shockers, remote controls, mace, chemical irritants, cold packs, heat probes, and enema nozzles. You will actively seek out ideas for new forms of erotic punishment and suggest them to me. You will keep all punishment equipment neatly stored and ready for use. You will clean, maintain, and repair all punishment equipment.

You will remember punishments I impose on you, remind me of them, and request performance of them. You will administer punishments to yourself at my command..

You will submit to piercing of your nipples, of your nasal septum, of your labia majora, of your clitoris, and of whatever other parts of your body I choose to pierce. You will carefully maintain your piercings, keeping them open and disinfected at all times.

You will at all times unless I tell you otherwise wear small gold rings through your nipples and your nose, and a barbell stud through your clitoris. You will wear a small gold ring through your pierced cuntlip bearing a silver tag engraved with your name and International Sex Slave Registry number.

You will acquire and maintain a collection of jewelry for calling attention to your sex slave piercings, including gold chains to pass between your nipple rings, to pass from your nipple rings around your neck pulling your breasts up by the nipples, to pass through your nipple rings and your nose ring holding your head bowed, and to pass through both nipple rings and your cuntlip ring.

You will acquire and maintain a collection of pierced nipple jewelry, including large brilliant solitaire gems, rings of gems to surround your areolae, gold disks with open centers to display your nipples, shiny chain dangles, and colorful tassels.

You will acquire and maintain a collection of jewelry for your pierced nose, for your pierced cuntlips, and for your pierced clitoris. You will acquire chain leashes that can be clipped to your nose, nipple, or cunt rings.

You will maintain and wear in public a collection of slave earrings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and pins depicting explicitly sexual figures, images, and symbols. These will include penises, testicles, vaginas, breasts, and nipples, and figurines engaged in fucking, cocksucking, bondage, and whipping.

You will study the art of jewelry design. You will actively seek out and create new designs for public slave jewelry, for pierced nipple, pierced nose, and pierced cunt jewelry and present them to me.

You will maintain a collection of punishment jewelry that clips painfully on your nipples, your cuntlips, or your clitoris and has sparkling or brightly colored dangles or tassels to display your condition for my enjoyment. You will actively seek out and create new designs for punishment jewelry and present them to me.

You will submit yourself to any man I designate for his sexual pleasure, for cocksucking or fucking or bondage or punishment. You will obey such a man as you would me, and actively work to sexually arouse, stimulate, and satisfy him. You will remember the actions and responses of all such men.

You will masturbate on command, to orgasm or multiple orgasms, with or without the use of vibrators, dildoes, and other sex toys, on command, for my amusement. You will stop masturbating on command.

You will model each new outfit of clothing and strip it off teasingly at least twice, showing front and rear views. You will model the use of each new sex toy, each new piece of bondage equipment, and each new piece of punishment equipment. You will model each new piece of jewelry for your sex slave piercings, each new piece of public slave jewelry, and each new piece of punishment jewelry. You will script, plan, direct, and perform these displays for maximum sexual impact. You will perform these displays in my presence and will record them on videotape.

You will model and perform each new kind of erotic dance, sexually provocative walk, and sexually provocative pose that you learn.

You will acquire also, maintain, index, and study a library of erotic books, magazines, photographs, posters, sculpture, audiotapes, videotapes, and catalogs.

Sesshoumaru


End file.
